The Other One
by bbudeulbbudeul
Summary: Twoshoot! AU!HunLay. broken!HunHan S!KrisLu [T for language] Sehun berpikir kalau Luhan segala dan satu-satunya di dunia ini. But, maybe he was wrong. Yeah, cerita tentang seorang Oh Sehun, si karyawan kantoran yang sadar kalau yang terindah bukanlah segalanya. CHECK OUR BIO ANYONE? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Other One**

 **Original story by: unnamed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **[1/2] AU! Romance, litte bit Angst, little bit comedy**

 **2573words**

 **.**

 **The characters belong to God, parents, and their agency. I'm claiming this story plot as mine.**

Sehun berpikir kalau Ia butuh istirahat sejenak. Sebagai imigran yang bekerja di Cina rasanya Ia sangat sibuk dibandingkan dengan orang Cina sendiri. Pria berumur 24 tahun ini sudah berada di Cina sejak kuliah dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan finansial terbesar yang ada di negara tersebut sebagai karyawan di bagian keuangan. Rasa penat selalu datang setiap pulang bekerja. Tapi lumayan lah, ia bisa menyewa apartemen dan membeli mobil mewah keluaran terbaru.

Orang Korea Selatan di Cina selalu menjadi kekaguman tersendiri. Tentu saja karena _Hallyu Wave_ nya, prianya yang mempunyai wajah berkualitas tinggi, serta budayanya. Oh Sehun salah satu pekerja yang paling laris dikerubungi oleh para wanita karena wajahnya yang tirus dan tampan, serta tingginya yang menjulang. Oh, jangan lupa dengan kerja kerasnya. Sehun sangan perfeksionis dalam pekerjaannya, mungkin karena ia di tempatkan di bagian keuangan. Salah sedikit, bisa dibilang KKN.

Namun semua itu tidak berpengaruh. Sehun sendiri sudah punya kekasih sejak bangku kuliah. Namanya Xi Luhan, ia adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun di negara bambu tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Luhan memacari Sehun, begitupula sebaliknya. Luhan terkenal karena wajahnya yang sangat putih, lembut, dan cantik, serta memiliki senyum menawan. Dia adalah senior Sehun di kampus. Mereka tinggal di satu apartemen. Namun sebagai pria yang jantan, Sehun tetap membayar tiga perempat biaya apartemen mereka.

Memacari seorang artis tidaklah menyenangkan seperti yang orang duga, apalagi ketika dia sedang naik daun. Sehun merasa kesepian dan kesal. Pasalnya, Luhan saat ini sedang syuting sebuah film bersama seorang aktor tampan blasteran Cina-Kanada bernama Kris Wu. Kalau boleh percaya diri, Sehun merasa dirinya paling tampan dibanding orang itu. Setiap hari dia selalu berkaca, mengecek sendiri penampilannya dan membasmi semua keriput dini yang hinggap di mukanya karena terlalu keras berpikir. Tapi Ia tetap selalu percaya kalau Luhan hanya satu miliknya, dan Sehun bagi Luhan adalah segalanya.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Sehun baru keluar dari kantornya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen. Syukurlah, suasana jalan di Beijing tidak macet dan lancar, sehingga Sehun bisa sampai hanya dalam waktu 20 menit. Sesampainya di apartemen, Sehun tidak langsung mengganti bajunya, namun tiduran di sofa. Seperti biasa, Luhan belum pulang dari lokasi syuting. Keadaan apartemennya sangat sepi dan kosong. Sebelum Luhan sibuk, setiap pulang bekerja Ia selalu dijamu oleh masakan dan pelukan mesra dari pria cantik tersebut. Setiap dia kelelahan, selalu ada Luhan disampingnya yang selalu tersenyum dan memberi semangat. Terkadang memijit bagian badannya yang pegal dengan penuh rasa simpati. Oh God, rasanya Ia ingin menangis mengenang saat mereka bersama. Namun apaboleh buat. Luhan sibuk, Sehun super sibuk.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, pintu apartemen terbuka dan munculah Luhan dengan muka lelahnya, Sehun hanya menatap pria itu dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Menyalakan televisi lalu mengambil bir kaleng dari kulkas.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Luhan setelah dia duduk di samping Sehun.

"Seperti biasa. Kau?" Jawab Sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari televisi. "Melelahkan." Setelah itu, Luhan bersandar di bahu kiri Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kudengar kau akan melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Kris?" tanya Sehun datar. Dalam hatinya Ia sangat kesal karena Ia dengar dari rekan kerjanya yang merupakan penggemar berat Luhan, bukan dari mulut pria itu.

"Ya. Tolong jangan cemburu, semua itu hanya akting."

Setelah itu, Sehun meminum semua isi bir kalengnya dengan sekali teguk.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun diminta untuk menjadi senior yang akan menemani orientasi pra-kerja karyawan baru di kantornya. Konyol sekali, dirinya sangat membenci menjadi senior dan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti orientasi. Ia dan temannya, Wu Yifan diminta menjadi senior untuk divisi mereka. _It's gonna be dissaster._ Sebenarnya Ia sedang sangat kesal melihat wajah milik Yifan.

"Ck.. kudengar salah satu dari junior kita sangat seksi, aku tidak sabar." Bisik Yifan tepat di telinga Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sembari membenarkan kemeja putihnya. "Akan kucarikan kau jodoh. Hey, wanita Cina itu lebih natural daripada Korea, kau harus mencoba mengencani mereka." Sehun memandang temannya dengan malas. _Pria cantik Cina lebih menawan._ Yifan tersenyum kekanakan lalu mengejar Sehun yang berjalan cepat menuju lift. Sehun memandang Yifan yang sedang bersenandung kecil di sampingnya dengan intens. Untungnya hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift tersebut, kalau tidak pasti banyak orang yang salah pengertian.

"Hey... kau mirip aktor Kris Wu." Kata Sehun setelah mengobservasi badan dan wajah Yifan. "Oho... banyak orang yang bilang begitu." Timpal Yifan seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Sehun berdehem menahan kesalnya. Kesal karena rasa percaya diri Yifan yang terlalu besar. "Kalian juga sama-sama Wu. Kalian bukan saudara, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ey, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau penggemarnya, ya? Atau ... kau penggemar Luhan? Aku dengar dia akan beradegan ciuman dengan Kris." Yifan mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Sehun dan memicingkan matanya. "Oh... atau kau penggemar fanatik Luhan yang akan melakukan gencatan senjata?" Yifan tersenyum menggoda. Sehun menyingkirkan muka Yifan dengan telapak tangannya lalu berjalan keluar setelah lift mencapai lantai dasar. Ah ya, mungkin bisa dibilang dia adalah penggemar fanatik Luhan... selama 5 tahun.

.

.

Memang sudah menjadi tradisi sepertinya kalau seorang senior yang baik harus bisa menjaga wibawanya di depan junior. Yifan yang sedari tadi mengoceh langsung terdiam dan memasang wajah sok tampannya di hadapan junior yang kebanyakan wanita. Mencari mangsa dia rupanya, pikir Sehun. Sehun yang memang agak pendiam ini memang sudah biasa memasang wajah juteknya di hadapan teman-temannya. Sehun sudah menduga kalau para junior barunya sedang terkesima dengan Yifan dan dirinya. Bukan bermaksud percaya diri, tapi Ia dan Yifan sering disebut sebagai _The Most Killer Faced Workers_ oleh rekan kerja yang lain karena tinggi dan wajahnya yang menawan. Benci Ia akui kalau Yifan sangat tampan dengan wajah orientalnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Oh Sehun, saya orang Korea. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Sehun memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, tidak lupa membungkuk 90 derajat ala Koreanya. Ia bisa merasakan bisikan kagum keluar dari para juniornya. Kecuali satu pria berambut klimis di belakang, yang sedari tadi diam memandang lurus. Sehun menelan ludah melihat penampilan pria itu. Rambut klimis, baju sangat rapi, dan wajah putih pucat. Wow... masih ada yang mau berpakaian serapi itu di zaman modern ini.

"Okay, untuk hari pertama, kalian akan kami antarkan menuju ruangan kerja dan karena kami sedang kekurangan tenaga, kalian diminta untuk langsung bekerja. Mengerti? Sekarang ikuti saya." Yifan berkata sangat tegas yang diiringi oleh keluhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menatap mereka pergi. Pria berambut klimis itu berbalik setelah semuanya berjalan beriringan. Hatinya entah mengapa terdorong untuk berjalan di belakangnya. Diam-diam dia mengecek data milik pria tersebut. Namanya Zhang Yixing, umurnya jelas lebih tua daripada dia. Pria ini diam dan tipe penyendiri, membuat Sehun penasaran.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang tiba. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari kantor menuju lokasi syuting Luhan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sehun turun dan langsung mencari Luhan. Tadi malam Luhan memintanya untuk datang dan makan siang bersama. Alasannya sudah lama tidak makan siang berdua. Tentu saja Sehun senang menerima ajakan ini dan tidak sabar menunggu makan siang tiba. Kebetulan ketika Ia datang, Luhan baru saja break dari syuting.

"Luhan!" Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan senyuman. Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira lalu berlari menuju Sehun. Ketika Sehun hendak memeluknya, Luhan langsung menepis begitu saja, membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sehun muncul. "Banyak wartawan disini..." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk duduk di pojok kafe yang merupakan lokasi syutingnya. Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan membawa bekal untuk mereka berdua dan hal itu membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga. Sudah lama Ia tidak merasakan sensasi roller coaster di perutnya. "Aku ingin menciummu," bisik Sehun yang membuat Luhan malu dan memerah. "Tahan dulu sampai di nanti malam..." timpal Luhan diiringi tawa renyah Sehun. Inilah sosok Luhan yang Ia cintai, sangat peduli dan membuat otaknya mati. Ia selalu bisa membuat pria itu tertawa. Rasanya Ia ingin menangis di hadapan Luhan saking rindunya akan sosok pria manis itu.

"Hai..." sebuah suara berat menginterupsi mereka berdua. Sehun mendongak dan melihat sosok yang wow... benar-benar mirip Yifan. Tapi kalau boleh Ia duga lebih menawan dan elegan Kris daripada Yifan. Ya, sosok itu adalah Kris Wu, lawan main Luhan. Pujian yang keluar dari dalam batinnya langsung menguap seketika karena mengingat dia adalah sebuah Kris Wu. Berani-beraninya dia. "Oh Hai..." Jawab Luhan canggung. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini memasang wajah terganggu.

"Luhan, siapa dia? Kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya padaku?" dengan tidak sopannya Kris mengambil kursi lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

 _WHAT THE FUCK? HELL NO! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU DARE TO SIT BESIDE HIM! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?_

"Dia Oh Sehun..." Luhan tersenyum canggung lalu menatap Sehun, seakan meminta pengertian. "Dia ...temanku dari Korea..." lirih Luhan.

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? DID HE JUST SAID... I WAS HIS FRIEND? ONLY FRIEND?_

Sehun melotot mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan makan siangnya. "Ah... hanya teman... Bolehkah aku makan dengan kalian?"

Seketika itu mood Sehun langsung hancur dan tanpa sepatah kata apapun dia langsung pergi tanpa menyahut teriakan Luhan. Nafsu makannya hancur seketika.

.

.

Tanpa sadar kaki jenjangnya membawa pemuda tersebut ke kantin kantor dan langsung memesan makanan. Jujur saja dia sangat lapar karena belum sempat sarapan, apalagi semalam ia mabuk. Kantin pada saat itu sedang penuh, dan hanya ada satu bangku yang tersisa... mungkin lebih tepatnya di duduki oleh Yixing... karyawan baru tadi. Seakan ada roh lain yang memanggilnya kesana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung duduk di depan Yixing dan makan makanannya dengan rakus. Sembari mengumpat dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, _Sunbaenim_..." sebuah suara lirih memperingatkannya dalam bahasa Korea. "Uhuk!" Sehun langsung tersedak mendengarnya dan tangannya mencari minum. Setelah menemukannya, diminumnya dengan rakus lalu melihat Yixing dengan terkejut, yang dibalas tatapan datar. "Kau... kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanya Sehun dengan memakai bahasa Korea. Yixing mengangguk lalu makan dengan pelan. Sehun terngaga dibuatnya. _This guy is amazing_.

"Apa kau pernah tinggal di Korea sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun. Yixing hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa berhenti makan. Sehun tersenyum lebar diam-diam lalu melanjutkan makan. _Tunggu, dia memanggil sunbaenim?_ Batin Sehun kebingungan. "Saya memanggilmu _Sunbaenim_ karena anda adalah senior saya." Jawab Yixing yang membuat Sehun melongo plus melotot. Orang ini benar-benar ajaib. "Kalau begitu aku bisa berbicara denganmu menggunakan bahasa Korea."

.

.

Tujuh hari kemudian

Sehun baru saja akan keluar dari ruangannya ketika Ia melihat lampu masih dinyalakan. Siapa malam-malam begini yang masih kuat bekerja, pikirnya. Tanpa berpikir Ia langsung mencari apakah ada orang di dalamnya. Ternyata, Yixing masih bekerja sampai larut malam. Sehun tersenyum lembut. Diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan pria pendiam itu ketika sedang bekerja. Ternyata baru ia ketahui pagi ini kalau Yixing mempunyai lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini karena Yixing berbicara sangat sedikit dan datar padanya.

"Zhang Yixing, kau masih disitu?" tanya Sehun. Yixing membenarkan kacamata bacanya. "Ya, _Sunbaenim_ , masih banyak dokumen yang harus di selesaikan." Sehun mengangguk lalu mengamati meja kerja Yixing. Setumpukan kertas dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan hinggap di meja Yixing. Seingatnya, dia dan Yifan tidak menaruh setumpukan dokumen sebanyak ini.

"Yixing-ah, aku tidak ingat aku menaruh banyak kertas di mejamu." Selidik Sehun. Yixing menatap Sehun dengan takut lalu menunduk. " _Sunbaenim_ benar-benar menaruh semua ini." Jawab Yixing. Sehun menyeringai acuh. "Hei, aku bukanlah tipe pelupa. Aku tanya, siapa yang menaruh semua ini?" Sehun kini mendelik tajam ke arah Yixing. Perkataan tajam dari Sehun membuat Yixing menelan ludahnya dan terpaksa mengaku.

"Ada... empat orang yang menaruh pekerjaan mereka di meja saya dan... saya... tidak berani melawan mereka..." lirih Yixing. Sehun mendesah kesal lalu mengangguk.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Saya tidak berani."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Maaf..."

"SIAPA MEREKA?"

Yixing diam, tidak berani menjawab. Sehun mendelik tajam ke arahnya lalu mendesah kasar.

"Dengar... Tidak boleh ada yang melakukan ini padamu. Bukan karena kau rajin, lemah, atau apalah itu namanya. Tapi kau itu sama dengan kami, mereka digaji dan kau pun digaji untuk ini. Jadi jangan diam saja, laporkan atau lawan mereka. Kau tahu nomor ponselku dan aku pun tahu nomor ponselmu. Jadi malam ini juga, bilang padaku siapa mereka." Dengan itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang tanpa Sehun ketahui, memandangi punggungnya dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

Feng Jian, Huang Meili, Li Shuo, Tan Shuai langsung diberhentikan oleh kantor karena perbuatan mereka yang termasuk _penindasan_. Dengan begitu, Yixing bisa lega. Ternyata melapor tidak ada salahnya. Namun begitu, tetap saja dia merasa ganjal dan merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi nantinya.

Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan perasaan lega entah mengapa. Ia berhenti sebentar melihat Yixing dan tersenyum tipis. "Masih klimis saja rambutnya." gumam Sehun geli.

Dalam hati, Ia miris dan sedih karena semalam Ia bertengkar dengan Luhan, tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Sudah beberapa hari ini hubungan mereka tidak membaik pasca insiden makan siang. Ditambah berita Kris dan Luhan yang semakin santer dan menjadi makanan publik. Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Andai saja Luhan mau mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka di hadapan media tanpa takut. Pasti Kris setan itu tidak berani mendekati Luhan. Hei, Sehun tidak buta tentang _media play_. Ia sangat tahu kalau Kris menggunakan Luhan sebagai alat penunjang pamornya. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan adalah miliknya seorang. Mau _media play_ atau bukan, tetap saja kesal setengah mati.

.

Jam makan siang tiba. Semua rekan karyawan termasuk Yifan di ruangannya menghilang. Hm... kecuali Yixing. Pria yang rambutnya tidak pernah kering itu masih setia duduk di mejanya. Sehun merasakan perutnya lapar dan Ia malas sendirian ke kantin.

"Yixing-ah... mau pergi ke kantin?" tanya Sehun. Yixing terdiam lalu mengangguk malu.

" _Great..."_ Gumamnya pelan lalu berdiri diikuti Yixing.

Yixing berjalan di belakangnya dengan pelan. Karena merasa risih, Sehun menarik tangan Yixing untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Kulit itu saling bergesekan. Sehun merasakan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Jantung Sehun berdetak seketika merasakan sensasi tersebut. Matanya berkedip lalu melihat Yixing yang tetap saja berwajah datar. Wow...

"Kau... mengapa kau pernah tinggal di Korea?" tanya Sehun yang berinisiatif menghilangkan segala kecanggungan.

"Sekolah. Sejak SMA sampai kuliah." Jawab Yixing.

"Lalu?"

"Aku dipanggil Lay, karena mereka tidak bisa mengeja 'Yixing'." Sehun mengangguk.

"Ah... terus, apa _hyung_ pernah punya pacar disana?" Tangan Sehun menyambar tangan Yixing seketika lalu menatap menatap.

 _Deg..._

Mereka berdua menghentikan.

Sehun terkejut karena ini kali pertamanya ia memanggil Yixing dengan sebuat _Hyung._

Yixing terkejut karena jarak wajah Sehun dengan dirinya begitu dekat.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut karena detak jantung mereka yang terasa begitu cepat tak terkontrol serta mata mereka yang saling menyelami satu sama lain. Jari-jari mereka saling menyatu. Kehangatan itu... Sehun merasakannya lagi.

"AKH!" tiba-tiba saja Yixing mengernyit kesakitan. Raut wajah Sehun berubah, tangannya makin menggenggam tangan Yixing erat. Semakin lama tangan itu semakin dingin, wajah Yixing pucat dan terjatuh.

" _HYUNG!"_ Sehun menggoncangkan tubuh Yixing yang semakin lemas. Matanya menutup perlahan dan kehilangan kesadaran. Tubuh Sehun entah kenapa berkeringat dan dia sangat khawatir.

"ZHANG YIXING!" Yifan langsung datang setelah melihat orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuni mereka. Yifan mengecek badan Yixing dan sangat terkejut melihat darah keluar dari punggungnya.

"Ini... Yifan meraba luka tersebut. "Ini bekas tembakan." Sehun melotot dan semakin panik. Pistol kedap peluru menembak punggung Yixing dari belakang.

"Zhang Yixing!" entah untuk berapa kali dia memanggil namanya dan matanya memanas. Air mata tak kuasa tertahankan dan jatuh bersamaan dengan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN DAN POLISI! CEPAT!" Teriak Sehun frustasi lalu menggendong Yixing keluar dari lobi.

"Zhang Yixing... bertahanlah..."

Sehun tidak peduli kalau kemejanya terkena bercak darah dan bau anyir.

Sehun tidak peduli kalau keringat dan air matanya keluar membasahi wajahnya.

Yang Sehun lakukan hanya membawa Yixing keluar dan berlari tanpa menunggu ambulan. Dia bingung... kenapa bisa merasakan panik berlebih untuk pria klimis ini. Dan lebih tepatnya... Ia tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa selain Yixing, termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Btw ada dong yang tertarik buka bio dan baca? Siapa tau mau request prompt :D


	2. Chapter 2 end

Sepasang mata menatap sosok yang kini terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan datar. Sedari sosok itu keluar dari ruang operasi, Ia tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang terus mengganggu dalam pikirannya tentang sosok itu dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Hampir semalaman dia duduk terdiam dan kini waktu menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Seharusnya dia pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Ada rasa tidak rela untuk pulang dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit itu.

Tepat satu jam setelah insiden penembakan tersebut, terakuilah Feng Jian sebagai pelaku penembakan. Karyawan yang dipecat tersebut mengakui dengan alasan tidak logis kalau Ia merasa cemburu dengan Yixing yang selalu mendapat pujian dari atasannya serta senior dan rekan yang lain. Padahal dia termasuk karyawan baru. Dia ditangkap dengan mudah karena rekaman CCTV dan langsung di penjara.

Sehun mengusap mukanya dan melihat jam dinding. Ia baru ingat kalau dia belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi dan kini perutnya bergemuruh kencang minta diisi. Parahnya, dia baru ingat kekasihnya sendiri di apartemen. Walaupun keadaan mereka sedang buruk, Sehun tidak pernah melupakan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama lima tahun itu. Akhirnya Sehun bangkit dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Yixing yang terlelap karena pengaruh obat bius.

.

.

Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Sehun disambut oleh pelukan erat Luhan. Pria cantik itu menangis tepat di dada Sehun. Inginnya tidak peduli, tapi Ia paling tidak kuat ketika melihat pria itu menangis. Selama ini Ia sangat jarang membuat Luhan menangis jadi sekali dia menangis, pasti hatinya akan luluh. "Sehun... Aku menunggumu sejak tadi dan kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku takut..." isak Luhan kencang.

"Maafkan aku..." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tangannya beralih memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku mendengar insiden yang terjadi di kantormu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan khawatirnya. Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan mengusap air mata dengan punggungnya lalu terkekeh pelan karena kekhawatirannya sendiri. "Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu marah. Aku hanya takut kalau media tahu bahwa kau itu kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bahan obrolan tidak berguna." Ujar Luhan menunduk.

Sehun kembali sadar lalu melepas pelukannya. Hatinya kembali mencelos. Dia ini kekasihnya, memang sudah sewajarnya kalau semua orang tahu bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap cuek seperti ini. Tapi itulah yang dia inginkan, yaitu pengakuan.

"Tidak usah bicarakan itu lagi, aku ingin tidur."

.

.

Hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dan menemani Yixing di ruamh sakit. Sebelum ke rumah sakit, Ia menyempatkan membeli susu dan buah-buahan. Setelah itu, baru Ia melesat dengan cepat ke ruangan dimana Yixing dirawat. Sehun mengintip dari luar untuk melihat keadaan Yixing. Pria itu sedang digantikan perbannya oleh perawat. Sehun tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam.

" _Sunbaenim_..." sahut Yixing ketika melihat Sehun masuk.

" _Hyung_!" timpal Sehun. Yixing menatapnya heran namun setelah itu mengernyit sakit. "Akh..."

Mendengar rintihan itu, Sehun dengan cepat memegang kedua bahu Yixing setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja. Perawat tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati membalut perban di area tembakan. Yixing merintih kesakitan karena lukanya yang masih basah dan sangat perih. Sehun meremas bahu Yixing untuk memberi kekuatan, namun dirinya juga merasa heran dengan otot lengan Yixing yang termasuk berotot dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat tubuh Yixing yang putih seksi tersebut. Otot yang terlatih sangat terlihat dengan jelas di lekukan tubuhnya. Sehun mengira kalau Yixing adalah seorang model salah jurusan. Bukan karena dia sedang regang dengan Luhan, tapi ia benar-benar merasa Yixing sangat seksi dan mempunyai aura tersendiri. Dada itu... ah! bahkan Sehun sampai tidak sadar sudah 3 menit dia menatap tubuh Yixing.

"Sudah selesai. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Tuan. Saya permisi." Ujar perawat itu ramah lalu keluar ruangan. Sehun membuang karbondioksida yang entah sejak kapan Ia tahan. Ia mengambil kursi lalu duduk di samping Yixing.

"Aku membawakan _Hyung_ buah dan susu. Aku tidak tahu buah apa yang _Hyung_ sukai jadi aku beli satu paket." Ujar Sehun. Yixing mengulum senyumnya melihat Sehun. Pria ini lucu, pikirnya.

"Terimakasih _Sunbaenim..._ "

" _Hyung_... jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, kau jelas lebih tua dariku. Panggil aku Sehun saja. _Please..._ " Sehun berkata seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

 _Pria ini keras kepala juga_ batin Yixing lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, apa orangtua _hyung_ akan datang kesini?"

"Aku tidak berani mengabari mereka... mereka tinggal di Changsa."

"Oh." Jawab Sehun. Otaknya _blank_ seketika. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai melontarkan kalimat tanya pada lawan bicaranya. Dia selalu diam ketika merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi. Sehun lebih suka mendengarkan orang lain berbicara. Dilihatnya Yixing dari tempat duduknya. Rambutnya agak basah, mungkin sehabis mandi sebelum mengganti perbannya. Ditatapnya wajah Yixing dari samping. Gila, tanpa rambut klimis dan kacamata bundarnya dia terlihat seperti _idol_ di negaranya. Bahkan dia akui kalau pria ini tampan.

"Kau tampan, hyung..." puji Sehun tanpa sadar. Yixing terdiam lalu menatap Sehun dengan tanda tanya besar. Tumben sekali pikirnya. Namun karena Ia menganggap Sehun sedang menghiburnya, dia tersebum dan menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Sehun mematung.

Lesung pipi itu... mata yang membentuk bulan sabit itu... dan deretan gigi putih itu... membuat dirinya terkesima dan menelan ludah. Rasanya dia betah duduk disini semalaman kalau Yixing tersenyum seperti itu. Bahkan kalau berani dia sudah mencium dia sekarang.

Menciumnya?

Sehun menunduk bingung. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Jelas-jelas saja Luhan masih mantap di hatinya.

Mantap?

Entahlah, Sehun tidak yakin dengan kata tersebut.

"Sehun... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yixing heran dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya kencang tersebut. Seakan ada tarikan kuat dari nada bicara itu, Sehun tersadar lalu menatap pemuda itu. Ya ampun, telinganya mungkin harus dibawa kontrol ke klinik. Barusan Ia mendengar Yixing memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali. Ya, pertama kali. Pasti ini salah.

"Sehun, kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Yixing kembali. Kini pria jangkung itu benar-benar sadar kalau dirinya tidak berangan-angan. Sehun menggelang seraya tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Pria ini benar-benar penuh kejutan, pikirnya gembira.

.

.

Siang yang panas dan membuat Sehun benar-benar mengantuk. Dirinya menatap Yixing yang tertidur setelah memakan makan siangnya. Dua hari ini Yixing mulai mau berbicara dengan leluasa dan itu membuat hatinya berbunga. Mendengar suaranya yang sangat indah tanpa formalitas benar-benar suatu kebanggaan baginya. Ada beberapa hal yang baru Ia ketahui darinya seperti makanan, minuman kesukaan, kebiasaannya ketika bangun tidur, dan hal kecil lainnya. Sehun berniat menyusun pertanyaan untuknya malam ini juga. Kalau bisa, ia tulis di buku catatan khusus Zhang Yixing. Sepertinya suatu keberuntungan sendiri baginya Yixing dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari.

Sehun tidak ingin menganggu Yixing dari istirahatnya, walaupun ada perasaan ingin memandang wajahnya yang terlelap lebih lama. Tangannya mengambil remote TV. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun tidak menonton TV. Ia agak kesal melihat Luhan yang terus-terusan ada di televisi. Dulu dia bangga dan senang, melihat kekasihnya itu di televisi. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana Luhan sangat berusaha keras untuk mencapai mimpinya. Semenjak ada Kris... entahlah ia tidak tahu.

Benar saja. Baru saja membuka _channel_ favoritnya, wajah Kris dan Luhan sudah terpampang jelas. Kali ini mereka diwawancarai secara langsung di lokasi syuting. Luhan terlihat sangat manis menggunakan _long-sleeves_ merah jambu dengan rambut pirangnya. Sudah dua hari Luhan tidak pulang dengan alasan syuting sampai larut malam. Sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Dia sendiri menginap di rumah sakit. Bahkan Ia tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Luhan. SMS dan telpon darinya pun tidak Ia gubris.

Wawancara berlangsung dengan pertanyaan membosankan dari sang MC. Sehun menatap televisi seakan ingin menelannya penuh. Ah, sepertinya lebih tepatnya dia menatap wajah Kris dengan tajam. Senyum sok kerennya membuat dirinya ingin meninju sampai gigi besar itu rompal.

"Wah... kalau boleh bertanya, apa diantara kalian yang memiliki kekasih?" Sehun melongo. Ini dia yang Ia tunggu. Diantara Kris dan Luhan tidak ada yang menjawab untuk beberapa menit sampai sang MC sialan itu menggoda mereka berdua. Luhan menyerah dengan berkata "Aku ingin fokus kepada karrir ku. Tidak ada waktu untuk mempunyai kekasih... aku rasa waktuku akan terbuang sia-sia kalau aku mempunyai kekasih. Hahaha..."

" _REALLY NOW?_ " Marah Sehun. Ia tidak sadar meninggikan suaranya dan berdiri. Dilemparnya remote yang Ia pegang lalu menendang udara di depannya. Dengan kasar Ia mematikan televisi. Dipejamkan matanya beberapa saat sampai tetas air mata menggenang di pipinya tanpa Ia ketahui. Hatinya sangat sakit, mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Apakah dengan memiliki kekasih karirnya akan jatuh? Jadi selama lima tahun ini dia dianggap udara?

"Bajingan..." umpatnya menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Sehun?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsinya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yixing yang menatapnya... khawatir? Dengan telapak tangannya, Sehun mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pipinya lalu tersenyum.

" _H-Hyung..."_ Sehun menghampiri Yixing seraya tersenyum pedih padanya. Yixing memegang tangan Sehun lemah dan mengusapnya. Ia sebenarnya terbangun ketika suara televisi dinyalakan. Tapi ia tidak berani memanggil Sehun karena pria itu menatap televisi dengan fokusnya. Dan sepertinya Ia tahu mengapa Sehun sangat sedih dan marah seperti ini.

" _Hyung_..." Sehun menatap Yixing dan duduk di depannya. Air mata itu mendesak untuk keluar kembali. Kali ini lebih deras disertai isakan dari mulutnya. Sehun hanya menangis jika ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya lelah dan sakit. Selama lima tahun ini Ia cukup menderita. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan dan Luhan pun sebaliknya. Luhan sangat tahu kalau Sehun mencintainya. Tapi mencintai dalam diam tidaklah cukup bagi Sehun. Luhan terindah untuknya. Luhan baginya adalah satu-satunya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dia nyaman, senang, sedih, dan tersakiti sekaligus. Tiba-tiba matanya sayu dan kepalanya jatuh dengan pelan di bahu kanan Yixing. Sangat nyaman namun membuatnya terisak. Yixing menggerakkan matanya bingung namun dengan pasti ia memeluk Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak pandai menenangkan orang... tapi aku harap ini cukup..." Gumam Yixing pelan. Tangannya terus mengusap dan sesekali menepuk pelan punggung Sehun. Dan Sehun berpikir kalau perlakuan lembutnya lebih dari cukup.

.

.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Sehun dan Yixing sangat baik. Yixing sudah bisa berbicara frontal kepada Sehun. Frontal disini bukan dalam arti negatif, namun dia berbicara lebih keras dan terbuka. Kalau selama ini Yixing berbicara sangat hati-hati dan tertutup, kini dia bisa lebih terbuka kepada Sehun, ya... hanya pada Sehun. Yixing hanya dirawat di rumah sakit selama 4 hari karena Ia tidak tahan dengan baunya. Sehun lah yang mengantar Yixing pulang. Sehun kini terbiasa datang ke rumah Yixing hanya untuk mengobrol bahkan makan. Dengan Yixing Sehun merasa dihargai dan harinya tidak flat. Baru Ia ketahui kalau Yixing memiliki kepribadian hangat dan bijak. Sehun merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Dan selama itu Sehun tidak memikirkan Luhan sama sekali. Film Luhan sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian jadi Luhan jarang pulang ke kandang mereka berdua. Luhan yang terus menghubungi Sehun lama-kelamaan lelah dan berhenti. Dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Sehun lega.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari suasana ruangan Sehun. Para rekan kerjanya menatap Yixing dengan terpana serta kaget. Pasalnya Yixing kali ini berbeda. Tidak ada rambut klimis, tidak ada baju kedodoran, tidak ada pakaian super rapi. Kini Yixing berpenampilan sama dengan Sehun, modis dan tampan. Rambutnya Ia tata ke atas dan kemejanya agak ketat, menonjolkan lekukan otot terlatihnya. Biasanya Yixing berwajah datar, namun dia datang sembari tersenyum, menunjukkan lekukan lesung pipinya yang menjadi favorit Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak hanya rekan kerjanya, Sehun sendiri pun terpana melihat Yixing. Ternyata pria itu menuruti perkataannya. Ada rasa bangga membuncah di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika Yixing melangkah maju ke hadapannya. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Sehun yang lebih dulu memutus pandangan mereka.

"Ekhem..." Sehun membasahi tenggorokannya yang serasa kering. Yixing menunduk malu lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal. "Kau... menawan." Lirih Sehun lalu melangkah ke mejanya. Yixing menatap Sehun yang tergagap dengan bingung. Yifan tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menghampiri Yixing dengan mulut menganga.

"Wow... lihat siapa ini? Si klimis berubah menjadi pria menawan. Aku tidak tahu kau tampan seperti ini? Dan..." Yifan menatap dada Yixing yang lumayan menonjol dari kemejanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lihat menyingkirlah!" Sehun bangkit dari mejanya lalu mendorong Yifan sampai terjatuh. Dia menarik Yixing yang kebingungan dengan wajah memerah kasar keluar ruangan.

.

Sehun membawa Yixing ke kamar mandi lalu melepaskan tangannya. Dia membuka kemejanya sendiri.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yixing berteriak histeris. Wajahnya kian padam karena malu. Sehun tidak peduli dengan teriakan Yixing. Kini kemejanya sudah terlepas. "Cepat ganti kemejamu dengan milikku." Sehun menyodorkan kemejanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing heran. Agak sedikit marah. "Kau yang membuatku berpakaian seperti ini kenapa sekarang kau kesal?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana si Yifan itu melihat dadamu?" timpal Sehun kesal. Yixing melihat dadanya sendiri. Yah, kemejanya agak transparan dan parahnya ia tidak memakai kaos dalam. "Sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun. Mau bagaimana lagi... Yixing mendesah panjang lalu menerima kemeja Sehun.

"Kau memakai apa?"

" Aku masih ada kemeja cadangan."

.

Hari sudah larut malam. Untuk pertamakalinya Sehun mengajak Yixing ke apartemennya. Ia dengar kalau Luhan pergi ke Hong-Kong untuk melakukan adegan terakhir. Sepanjang jalan Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing erat. Mau tidak mau Yixing tersipu mendapat perlakuan manis darinya. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika bersama Sehun. Sebenarnya jauh hari sebelum insiden penembakannya, Yixing sudah merasakan debaran kencang itu. Ia terkesima dengan perhatian Sehun yang menurutnya tulus. Namun, ketika Ia mendapati Sehun menangis karena berita Luhan, Ia kecewa. Dan ketika Sehun bercerita tentang Luhan padanya, Ia semakin kecewa dan patah hati. Namun, bolehkah berharap secuil perasaan yang dimiliki Sehun untuknya?

"Tanganmu hangat..." ujar Sehun tanpa melepaskan konsentrasinya pada jalanan. Yixing semakin merona mendengar pujian Sehun. Sehun mengeratkan tangan Yixing pada dirinya.

Sehun membukakan pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Yixing masuk. Apartemen Sehun sangat bersih dan rapi, menurut Yixing. Selagi Sehun berganti pakaian, Yixing berjalan-jalan melihat ruang tengah. Didapatinya foto Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah pose berpelukan. Dalam foto itu mereka sangat muda dan damai. Yixing menatap wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Giginya masih menggunakan kawat. Yixing tersenyum pedih lalu mengusap wajah itu. Andaikan Sehun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa saat ini.

" _Hyung_..." Sehun mengagetkan Yixing. Dengan tergagap Yixing meletakkan figura tersebut dengan sembarang lalu tersenyum. Sehun melirik ke arah benda yang Yixing lihat. Dengan miris Ia menyeringai lalu mengambil figura itu. "Ini diambil ketika kita masih seumur jagung." Ujar Sehun. Yixing masih terdiam, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Sehun.

"Aku dan dia masih saling mencintai. Dia baru saja menapaki karrir nya sebagai model. Aku tahu dia sangat serius dan kerja keras, aku mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Dan... aku tidak tahu kalau... akhirnya akan seperti ini." Nadanya melirih. Yixing menunduk. Mendengar nada sakit dari Sehun, membuat hatinya merasa diremas. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yixing mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Sehun lalu mengelap kacanya hati-hati. Dengan pelan Ia tempatkan figura tersebut di tempatnya dan tersenyum. "Boleh saja kau marah, boleh saja kau muak. Tapi tolong bicarakan pelan-pelan padanya. Aku—"

Jantung Yixing serasa akan jatuh ke lantai ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Sehun melingkar sangat erat di perutnya dan itu membuatnya merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Bergetar dan aneh. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Badan Yixing selalu membuatnya lemah. Dan ini pertamakalinya dia memeluk Yixing. Bisa dirasakan hatinya yang menghangat. Sehun menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing, menghirup aroma khasnya. Bisa dirasakan jantungnya yang berdentum kencang, seirama dengan milik Yixing. Yixing membiarkan Sehun memeluknya beberapa saat. Saling memeluk dan terdiam, merasakan jantung mereka yang berdentum kencang.

"Aku tak tahan dengannya _Hyung_... aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku... aku bingung _Hyung_..." desah Sehun.

Yixing melepas tangan Sehun lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. Dipandangi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu penuh kasihan dan kasih sayang. Tangannya mengusap pipi Sehun dengan halus. Perlahan mata tajamnya tertutup kembali, wajahnya miring ingin merasakan tangan itu lebih lama.

"Kau harus bisa mengambil keputusan Sehun, masalah hati bukanlah perkara mudah... _Hyung_ tahu itu. Tapi tolong dengarkan sekali lagi apa yang ingin hatimu mau. Dan kau akan mengetahui jawabannya..." Yixing tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun terpada mendengar suara lembut itu. Di perhatikannya wajah Yixing.

 _Aku ingin dia... aku ingin dia disisiku... Zhang Yixing aku ingin kau..._

Hatinya terus saja berkata seperti itu. Tak terkontrol... bahkan semakin keras seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Tanpa Ia sadari, wajah mereka semakin dekat. Terpaan napas Yixing semakin keras terdengar. Membuat Sehun sendiri gelagapan. Matanya fokus kepada bibir tipis Yixing yang sekarang menggodanya.

Ketika bibir itu terpaut, Sehun merasakan hal yang sudah lama tidak Ia rasakan. Sengatan listrik itu mengalir di tubuhnya. Sehun memanggut bibir itu mesra dan merasakan permukaannya dengan lidahnya. Manis dan kenyal. Mereka saling mengecap dan memanggut satu sama lain, tak peduli jika suatu saat Luhan masuk dan mendapati mereka berdua. Sehun tak peduli. Kini di otaknya hanya ada Yixing. Dengan pelan Ia merengkuh tubuh Yixing yang lebih pendek ke arahnya. Mulut Sehun terbuka, meminta lidah itu masuk ke dalam mulut Yixing dan Yixing dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Karena pasokan oksigen, Yixing melepas ciuman mereka. Air mata mengalir di pipinya dengan deras.

"Aku ingin kau... aku ingin Zhang Yixing ..." ujar Sehun tulus tanpa ragu. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya... aku ingin Zhang Yixing di sisiku, bukan Xi Luhan..."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kau akan menyakitinya..." tanya Yixing. Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan bicarakan baik-baik padanya, sesuai permintaanmu... Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing..."

Dan saat itu Yixing merasakan kegembiraan tiada tara. Ia tidak peduli kalau status Sehun masih milik seorang Xi Luhan, karena hatinya berkata hal yang sama.

Dia ingin Sehun... Hanya Sehun dan selamanya Oh Sehun.

Terimakasih, Oh Sehun...

.

.

 **END**


End file.
